Adélie Feeding Battle (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the event, click here. For the Happy Peep Short Stuff episode with alternate endings, click here. "Adélie Feeding Battle" is the sixteen episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Montay *Fastino *Hersila *Carlos the Waterfan *Carlos' mom *Carlos' dad *Blazer Guinfarb *Blazer's mom *Blazer's dad *Dylan Corlier *Dylan's mom *Dylan's dad *Ting-Ting Fenderwind *Ting-Ting's mom *Ting-Ting's dad *Cho Cho *Cho Cho's Mom *Cho Cho's Dad *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Montay's teacher (minor) *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Josesito *Joselito the Elder (flashback) *Announcer *Mumble (mentioned) Transcript (In School) *Montay: What a nice day. *Cho Cho: Hey Montay. *Montay: Hey Choey. *Cho Cho: So how everything? *Montay: Fine. *Cho Cho: There is a event that is coming to Cape Adare and we discuss this at lunch time. *Montay: Okay, bye. (Montay was whistling when someone knocked him over with his feet) *Montay: Hey! *Carlos: Hahahahahahahhahahahaha!!!! Nice to meet you again Montay. *Montay: Carlos! *Carlos: Once again, i want your revenge. *Dylan: So, any problems? *Montay: No. *Blazer: How about you Ting-Ting? *Ting-Ting: Well, it's nothing. *Carlos: I will see you at lunch time. *Montay: Goodbye lazy friend. *Carlos: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! *Montay: What a disaster. (The class bell started to ring) *Montay: Oh no, class is starting. (In Class) *Montay's teacher: Okay guys, take out your math book and turn to page 69. *Montay: Okay. (Montay turn his math book page to 69) *Montay: Found it. *Montay's teacher: Solve the problem and answer the questions. (Montay solved the problems) *Montay: DONE! *Montay's teacher: Wow, that's so fast. *Montay: I'm finish for today. *Montay's teacher: Let me see. *Montay: Please be a A. (59 seconds later) *Montay: Did i pass? *Montay's teacher: Yes you may. *Montay: Yes! (At lunch time) *Montay: So Cho Cho, what is happening? *Cho Cho: There is a new event coming and it's called the "Adélie Feeding Battle". *Montay: Wow, cool! *Cho Cho: There will be 6 penguins that are participanting in this event and we have to go there. *Montay: To sign up? *Cho Cho: No, it's free. *Montay: Really? *Cho Cho: Yes. *Montay: Cool! I'm going to beat Carlos butt in this game. *Carlos: Trying to BEAT MY BUTT!? *Montay: What the? *Carlos: Montay, you can never beat us and we're strong! *Montay: I am strong too. *Blazer: I'm guessing that your lying to us. *Dylan: Yeah. *Montay: What? *Cho Cho: Hey! *Carlos: On the next three days, we will battle you in the Adélie Feeding Battle. *Montay: I'm going there to beat you! *Carlos: We'll see about that. Let's go boys. (Carlos and his friends left) *Montay: Yes, there gone. *Cho Cho: Don't worry Montay, i hope we can stop them. *Montay: I know. (Three days later, Esequiel and his construction workers are moving the giant ice water bottle and place it to the honor roll) *Josesito: We're done. *Esequiel: Our event is gonna start any sooner. (In Cape Adare) *Montay: That Carlos monster does not deserve to win a prize. *Fastino: We penguins also can get fish as a prize. *Hersila: That's embarrassing Fastino. *Montay: Even Mumble gets to win all the stuff in Penguin-Land. *Announcer: Attention Everyone. I need your attention. *Roy the Elder: No one should be talking during this announcement. (Everyone started to be quiet) *Announcer: Okay, Ladies and Gentleman, for the Adélie Feeding Battle, there would be parents running and all the food you will get will be yours. Any Questions? *Montay: What is that suppose to be about? *Announcer: Like i just said. *Montay: Oh. *Announcer: Now, Here Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting. *Everyone: *cheers* *Montay: No! *Carlos: That's us. *Blazer: Look at the people. There's a bunch of them. *Ting-Ting: I know. *Montay: GRRRRRR......... *Announcer: So, the big ice water bottle would be yours as your prize. *Everyone: *cheers* *Carlos: Water? I like water. Give it to me. *Blazer: Not only if you win a prize. *Carlos: Why? *Dylan: You must be a winner. *Blazer: Like us. *Carlos: Okay okay, i get it. *Announcer: So what is happening Carlos? *Carlos: Well, today,...........it...is...my......BIRTHDAY! *Announcer: YOUR BIRTHDAY DURING THIS EVENT? *Carlos: Yes and it's true. *Announcer: SO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CARLOS AS THE FEEDING BATTLE WILL START SOON. *Montay: Man, i hate that. *Cho Cho: I know. *Announcer: So Carlos, do you want to sing a song for us? *Carlos: Yeah. I'm Glad You Time. *Announcer: Alright! Hit it! (The band begin to play "Glad You Came" by The Wanted as a cover of "Happy Birthday Carlos") *Carlos: *singing* "The ice goes down The snow come out And all that counts Is here and now The universe will never be the same Happy Birthday Carlos" *Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PUT YOUR FINS UP AND CHEER UP FOR CARLOS, BLAZER, DYLAN AND TING-TING! *Everyone: *cheers* *Blazer: *singing* "It is time to say "Happy Birthday Carlos" It is a time to say "Happy Birthday Carlos" And we can also say "Happy Birthday Carlos" And one more time to say "Happy Birthday Carlos" It is now time to cook" *Dylan: *singing* "We're gonna bake a cake (put a cake layer in the oven) And put some icing here We also have some sweets To keep away from the skuas, Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay, And the cake is now ready (get a cake layer out of the oven) Happy Birthday Carlos" *Ting-Ting: *singing* "The world goes down The lights come out And all that counts Is here and now The universe will never be the same Happy Birthday Carlos Happy Birthday Carlos" (The Chours are singing "Oh oh oh ohhhh ohhhh" as Montay and Cho Cho are speaking) *Montay: This is stupid, why would his birthday come out on the same day of the feeding battle? *Cho Cho: I don't know, this event was his birthday wish. *Montay: If he learned some magic, he would cheat on the game. *Cho Cho: You're right. Let's watch and learn. (The Chours stopped singing and Carlos continue to sing) "It is time to say "Happy Birthday Carlos" It is a time to say "Happy Birthday Carlos" And we can also say "Happy Birthday Carlos" And one more time to say "Happy Birthday Carlos" Let's finish cooking over here" *Ting-Ting: *singing* "I got the toppings done And got the icing done" *Blazer: *singing* "Let put it back again (put it in the oven again) "And we can make it cool" *Dylan: *singing* "And here the biggest prize The Biggest Water Bottle And it is made of ice Happy Birthday Carlos" *Carlos: *singing* "The world goes down The lights come out And all that counts Is here and now The universe will never be the same Happy Birthday Carlos Happy Birthday Carlos" (The crowd become to get wider) *Carlos: *singing with the exceptions of the chours singing "oh oh oh ohhhh ohhhh"* "Happy Birthday Carlos (4x)" *Blazer: *singing* "The cake is done" *Dylan: *singing* "And it smell good" *Ting-Ting: *singing* "We all can eat. Only one at a time" *Blazer: *singing* "The universe will never be the same Happy Birthday Carlos Happy Birthday Carlos" *Carlos: *he looked at the big giant ice water bottle* Water. (He touch it and make the giant ice water bottle crack as its cracking near the end to the top) *Carlos: Oops. *Blazer: I knew, you wouldn't touch that before we can eat the cake. *Carlos: I know. (The giant ice water bottle begin to break as water comes to spend Cape Adare all over causing to flood everywhere and drained to make the land all wet) *Carlos: Hehehehehehehehe. *Blazer: Yes! The ice cover survive the cake that we made. *Announcer: The event. Is now ruined! (Carlos' mother looked at his son mad and come over to his son) *Montay: What a mess, what is this yucky stuff? *Cho Cho: That's water. *Montay: Oh. *Carlos: Believe in me guys. Our game starts now. (Carlos' mother hit him on the back) *Carlos: Ow! *Carlos' mother: CARLOS! NO COMPUTER! *Carlos: If there was a computer. Who use it? *Josesito: My ice laptop is ruined because of you. *Esequiel: Now, who will win this ruined prize that you made. It's glassy and hard. *Roy the Elder: Hey! This flooded land should fit easy for the feeding battle to start. *Announcer: Alright! That's the plan. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, ALL 6 PENGUIN CHICKS MUST REPORT TO THE STARTING LINE! *Montay: That's us. *Cho Cho: Let's go. (Montay, Cho Cho, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting went to the starting line) *Carlos: Boys, we can just warm up before we can run. *Blazer: P.E is here? *Carlos: No! This period is over already. *Esequiel: Hello everyone. *Montay: Hi Esequiel. *Blazer: Nah, he's just lame. *Carlos: And he created his robots to tickle someone. *Cho Cho: Guys, don't say that. *Carlos: Cho Cho Penguin, your not in this one. *Montay: Esequiel, during the race, can you go all the way to see us on what we're doing? *Esequiel: What? This can't be. I can't go back here. Go back there. Go back here. Go back there. Go back here. Go back there. Go back here and go back there. And i have to be with everyone on what we're doing. *Montay: What? You're gonna eat the whole cake? *Esequiel: *laughs* No silly. I won't. I saved it for ya. *Carlos: Hey Montay, if you lose, the cake is mine. If you win, the cake is all yours. *put out a fork* But, we have to share. *Montay: Um.....Okay. *Announcer: All parents must be in the front of the chicks. (The parents went in front of the starting line) *Announcer: I mean, dads only. (The moms left the starting line) *Announcer: Okay, you guys will challenge each other on which feeding skills you have. The most points will win a prize, but ruined by Carlos. *Carlos: I'm out? *Announcer: No. The prize will be the cake! *Montay: Even this land has been washed out, we can now relax from the dusk going away. *Announcer: Are you mark. Get set. *Blazer: I hope we can win this. *Announcer: GO! (The parents and the chicks begin to run as they chase after their dad for food) *Esequiel: Wooooooo!!!!!! *Josesito: Go get them Montay. *Montay: Now, it is my chance to win. *Carlos: You won't get away with this Montay. *Montay: I catch you up. (Montay follow againist Carlos. Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting are the first ones to be feeded by their dads and continue chasing) *Announcer: It look like Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting are the first to eat! *Montay: Hey! *Carlos: Yes! Keep going! *Cho Cho: Run Montay Run! *Carlos: I'm Fast! I'm Better! *Montay: HEY! *Cho Cho: Daddy! *Cho Cho's Dad: Come over here girl! (Her father feed Cho Cho some food and continue to chase) *Montay: No! *Carlos: Yes! (Carlos got feeded by his dad and continue chasing) *Montay: You pay for this Carlos. (Montay run into the shortcut and find his dad and got feeded) *Dylan: Hey! That's cheating! *Montay: I'm on my way! *Dylan: Montay! *Blazer: Out of the way. (Going though the rocks and the hut, they continued feeding) *Esequiel: Yeah! *Josesito: Esequiel! They're monsters! Why can they just do it the right way? *Esequiel: That's nothing we can do about. (Back in the game) *Cho Cho: Man, Carlos has the most points in the game. *Montay: I need to stop him from doing this! *Ting-Ting: YOU CAN'T BEAT FROM ME! *Montay: Tingey Tanga! *Ting-Ting: WHAT? I'M TING-TING FENDERWIND, NOT TINGEY TANGA! *Montay: Like a little ant crawling, what the worse that can happen? *Ting-Ting: Is to TING YOU! *Blazer: LOOK! CARLOS IS DOING GOOD! *Montay: Just let him throw up! *Dylan: NO! HE'S HOOLING FINE! *Montay: What? *Dylan: *jump fast* Hool! *Cho Cho: He can't learn to say anything. *Montay: His name is Dylan Corlier and he's Core Lier. (Fastino jump behind the cold rocks and past behind the parents) *Montay: YAAAAAAA HA YAAAAAA! *Carlos: NO! WHY YOU MONTAY! *Cho Cho: One down is an rotten homeland. *Dylan: YOU SEE ABOUT THAT! (The rocks were rumbling and Montay and Carlos jump below the falling rocks as the chicks and the parents except Fastino and Carlos' dad fall down into the main land) *Cho Cho's Mom: Oh my baby. *Blazer's mother: Your okay? *Blazer: Yeah. *Ting-Ting's mother: What a blast my boy. *Dylan's mother: You may want to focus on the running next time. *Josesito: Guys your out. Go to the sitting line. *Announcer: ALRIGHT! THE FINAL MATCH STAYS ON WITH MONTAY VS. CARLOS! ALONG WITH THE DADS! *Carlos' father: You won't win with this. *Fastino: Yeah? *Montay: Oh no? *Carlos: That's right Montay, no one is stopping from me. *Montay: YOU CHEAT ALOT IN RECESS! *Carlos: Yeah? *Montay: But your going down this time! (Rocks were breaking though the other side of Cape Adare) *Roy the Elder: MY BEAUTIFUL HOMELAND! WHAT IS GOING ON? *Xever the Elder: The fools are gonna pay for this! *Announcer: I'm not ruining anything. I'm not just a monster killing around. *Roy the Elder: Like the skuas coming here, they are brave just like the hero Mumble HappyFeet. *Announcer: Can we just stop the game? *Elder 1: No, that's unbelievable to do this. *Elder 2: Every game have one. *Elder 3: Like the very important creature. *Hersila: We believe in everything. *Montay: YOU WILL DIE MY FRIEND! *Carlos: I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, YOU ARE A BEAKBERK! *Montay: STOP DOING THAT! *Fastino: How long is this mountain!!!? *Carlos' father: Just watch and learn. *Montay: I will be feeded last. *Carlos: Not uh, I am. *Montay: YOUR NOT! *Carlos: Don't be a silly cat. (They sweat by running and the mountain was crack so far as they jump) *Carlos' father: Oh no! *Fastino: The end. (The mountain is destroyed when Carlos and his father loses and Montay and Fastino land to feed perfectly) *Montay: Dad, we did it. We won. *Fastino: I know son. *Everyone: *cheers* *Announcer: THE WINNER IS MONTAY! *Cho Cho: Yes! *Blazer: No! *Dylan: So sad, i'm mad. *Ting-Ting: Good game. *Montay: Carlos? Are you okay. *Carlos: I'm sorry Montay, i like Esequiel. *Montay: Really? *Carlos: Yeah. But this feeding battle is pretty fun. (Carlos and his dad stand up and remove dust all over) *Carlos: Cape Adare is dusty once again. (After that, there was a party going on when everyone is eating cake) *Blazer: Montay your the man. *Montay: Very strong. *Carlos: You're one cool guy. *Esequiel: Hey Josesito, remember your first Adélie Feeding Battle? *Josesito: Yeah, i would pray my father on this. (Flashback begins when Josesito was participanting in the Adélie Feeding Battle running) *Joselito: Come on son, run faster! *Josesito: I will dad! *Joselito: Your getting it, let's go. And you made it. (Joselito feed his son some fish and the flashback ends) *Josesito: The cake is the prize. *Esequiel: More like the cake is a lie. *Roy the Elder: Let's go boys, clean up the ice pieces. (The elders are cleaning up the ice pieces that was broken from the water-break flood) *Montay: My goal is to become a hero someday. *Cho Cho: You bet Montay. *Montay: I know. *Carlos: It's lucky for me. THE END Trivia *This is the second episode to use a live-action title card for this episode, the first was "The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island". *Carlos, Blazer, Dylan and Ting-Ting are the antagonists of this episode. *The Announcer from The Story of The Five Amigos returns in this episode as reveal that he is living in Cape Adare for now after Adélie Village got destroyed by the skuas a long time. *Joselito the Elder appears in a flashback of this episode when his son participant in the Adelie Feeding Battle event. *Montay's teacher return in this episode after "Montay gets a Tickle Torment". *The character Dylan Corlier uses the same name as Dylan the African Penguin who appeared in "Manny the African Penguin gets a Tickle Torment". Poll Which participant from the Adélie Feeding Battle do you like? Montay Cho Cho Carlos the Waterfan Blazer Guinfarb Dylan Corlier Ting-Ting Fenderwind Gallery Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Fastino (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Fastino Hersila (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Hersila Roy the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Roy the Elder Xever the Elder (New Look).png|Artwork of Xever the Elder Announcer (The Story of The Five Amigos).png|Artwork of the Announcer Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Esequiel Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Adult Josesito Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Baby Josesito (flashback) Joselito the Elder.PNG|Artwork of Joselito the Elder (flashback) Cho Cho.png|Artwork of Cho Cho Carlos the Waterfan.png|Artwork of Carlos Blazer Guinfarb.png|Artwork of Blazer Dylan Corlier.png|Artwork of Dylan Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep